High School Musical Hogwarts Style
by Stydia.Caskett
Summary: Exactly what the title says! What will happen when High School Musical and Hogwarts mix? Click on the story, and you'll find out. LilyxJames story. Hope you like it! Reviews welcomed! PERMANENT HIATUS - PM IF YOU WANT TO TAKE OVER
1. The Hog's Head

**AN - **Hey guys I hope you like my new story! Reviews please!

Summary - What happens when High School Musical and Hogwarts mix? LilyxJames

**Disclaimer: **I'M NOT J.K. ROWLING, (aww :( dang it!) AND I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One - The Hog's Head<span>

It was New Year's Eve at a vacation resort in the mountains. Snow covered the ground, and stars were sparkling in the clear air. Everyone was beginning to get in to the party mood. That is, except for James Potter and his dad, who were on the quidditch pitch playing one-on-one. They were covered in sweat, but that couldn't stop them from playing the sport they love.

James had the quaffle, and he was doing a great job getting around his dad. After all, James was the star chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and he was the captain too. Mr. Potter is more than just James's dad, he's also his coach. So, naturally, Mr. Potter gave James advice as they played.

"Keep working left, James," Mr. Potter said said. "The guy guarding you in the Championship game won't expect that. You'll torch him."

James nodded, breathing hard. "By going left-" He started.

"He'll look middle, and you'll take it downtown."

"Like this?" James said, while spinning past his father, swerving, and sinking a reverse shot. The quaffle glided cleanly through the goal post.

"Sweet." They could've played all night, but Mrs. Potter, walked onto the pitch. She was wearing a nice party dress.

"Boys? Hello?" She called. When she caught their attention she continued. "Did we really fly all this way to play _more_ quidditch?"

James and Mr. Potter glanced at each other slyly. They knew she really didn't want an answer to that question, but they gave her one anyway. In unison, they shrugged and said, "Yes."

Mrs. Potter sighed. "It's the last night of vacation. The party...? Remember"

The truth is, they had both totally forgotten the big New Year's Eve party that they Hog's Head was holding, but they knew that they shouldn't admit that.

"Oh right, right," Mr. Potter put in quickly. "New Year's Eve." He hesitated. "Do we have to wear funny hats?" He asked his wife.

"Absolutely," She said immediately. "And we're supposed to be at the party in half an hour. James, they have a kid's party downstairs in the Freestyle club."

"Kid's party?" James groaned.

"Young adults," Mrs. Potter quickly corrected. "Now go shower up." James heavily sighed, but did as his mom said. James looked back at the quidditch pitch one last time. The championship game is in a couple of weeks. He should be practicing, not going to a stupid 'kid's party'. Besides, how much could this party actually be...

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Meanwhile, in another part of the Hog's Head, Lily Evans comfortably curled up on a couch reading her book, and enjoying the peace and quiet. Everyone was at the party, and she had totally lost her self in her new book from the _Fortnight _series. It was the best book she's read since, well, the last book from the series.

However, she didn't get to the next page. Her book was lifted out of her hands, and she looked up to see her mother standing over her.

"Lily, it's New Year's Eve," Ms. Evans said. "Enough reading.

"But Mom, I'm almost done and-" Lily started to protest.

Ms. Evans just shook her head. "There's a teen party. I've laid out your best clothes. Go." Lily eyed her mother's sparkly party dressed and sighed. She knew when she was defeated. She nodded, but asked,

"Can I at least have my book back?" Ms. Evans handed her the book, and Lily headed towards her room to change. As soon as she was out of her mom's sight, she opened the book and began reading as she walked. She might have to go to a stupid teen party, but she didn't plan to turn her brain off until the very last minute.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

A little time later, James and Lily were in the teen club, feeling out of place. It was packed with kids wearing goofy party hats, blowing on noisemakers, and, of course, laughing. Everyone seemed to be having fun, James thought glumly. He had showered and dressed in night pants and a pressed shirt, picked out by his mother, but he just wished he could be back on the quidditch pitch.

In a different part of the room, Lily sat by herself, wearing the clothes her mother had laid out. Lily though, "I could be back in my room reading. I was just getting to the good part too!"

Neither of the two kids was having any fun at all. Most of the kids in the room were watching the karaoke contest that was happening on the stage. As the two teenagers currently singing finished their song, the emcee called out cheerfully, "How about that for a couple of snowboarders?" The audience cheered, and the emcee started looking around the room, trying to spot anyone else willing to sing karaoke to a room full of strangers. Spotlights swirled over the crowd and the music played even louder to get the adrenaline pumping.

"All right," said the emcee into the mike. "Let's see who's gonna rock the house next..." That was the cue. The music stopped. The two spotlights picked out the next karaoke 'volunteers.'

One spotlight was on James.

The other was on Lily.

Both of the teens were startled, and even a little terrified. They shook their heads, but it was no use. The emcee jumped into the crowd and pulled them onto the stage.

Lily and James were mortified. Somehow, they weren't quite sure how it happened, microphones were put in their hands. They were stuck...onstage...the center of attention...no way to escape.

Before either of them could actually faint or throw up from fear, the music started.

"Well, here goes nothing." James thought. He might as well make the best of it. He started singing, softly and carefully. He could barely get the words out. It was all he could do to read the lyrics on the screen of the karaoke machine and try to stay on tune. He sang:

"_Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything could happen_

_When you take a chance"_

No one seemed to be paying any attention to them. That was a _good _thing, according to Lily. And, after all, if this boy was willing to risk public humiliation, she might as well be a good sport and try to sing too. She opened her mouth and began singing. Although her voice was just above a whisper, it was sweet and pure. She sang:

"_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities"_

All right, she thought. I can do this. It's not too terrible.  
>Okay, James thought. At least people aren't throwing things at us. They were both still too nervous to really belt out the song. They kept singing though, alternating the lines of the ballad.<p>

"_I know_

_That something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you, ooh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart, the start of something new"_

Finally, they looked at each other, hoping for a little help from their partner in embarrassment. As they really saw each other, they both felt something they had never felt before. James felt a spark of electricity fun over his skin. Lily felt a warm glow flood through her body. They smiled and, for the first time, began singing to each other. They sang more loudly, more boldly, with more self-assurance.

Suddenly everyone in the room started to notice: there was something special going on up on stage. Kids began crowding around the edge of the stage, listening and swaying to the music. Now James and Lily were starting to enjoy themselves. Their nervousness was forgotten as they smiled into each other's eyes.

"_Now who'd ever thought that_

_We'd both be here tonight_

_And the world be so much brighter_

_With you by my side_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you, ooh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart, the start of something new"_

Before long, they were dancing across the stage and back again, as confident as if they were performing at an arena. As they moved to the music, they never took their eyes off of each other.

"_I never knew that this could happen_

_Till it happened to me, ooh yeah_

_I didn't know it before_

_But now it's easy to see_

_It's a start of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you, ooh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you, ooh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new"_

When the song was over, the crowd applauded and cheered. James and Lily smiled, breathless and a little stunned by what had just happened.

James leaned over and said, "I'm James."

Lily nodded. "Lily."

Neither one of them could stop smiling. Both of them felt an excited, fizzy feeling inside, as if the world had just become a lot more fun.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**AN - **Hey, I know that cell phones don't work in Hogwarts, but I couldn't think of anything that would replace them. (If you can think of something, PM me or just review with a suggestion!)

**Summary** - What happens when High School Musical and Hogwarts mix? LilyxJames

**Disclaimer: **I'M NOT J.K. ROWLING, (aww :( dang it!) AND I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 - Welcome To Hogwarts<span>

They were still giddy from their performance, so they went for a walk outside in the cold, sparkling air.

"You have an amazing voice," James said. "You're a singer right."

Lily shrugged. "Just the church choir, is all." She smiled and admitted, "I tried to do a solo and nearly fainted."

"Why is that?" he asked, surprised.

She shook her head at the memory. "I took one look at all the people staring only at me, and the next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career."

"The way you sang tonight, that's hard to believe," he said sincerely.

"This is the first time I've ever done something like that," she answered.

James knew how she felt. "Completely," he agreed.

"You sound like you've done a lot of singing too," she said.

"Oh, sure, lots," he said jokingly. "My shower head is very impressed with me."

At that moment, everyone around them started chanting in unison: "Ten! Nine! Eight! . . ." The New Year's countdown had begun. James and Lily glanced at each other, then looked away just as quickly. "Seven! Six! Five! Four! . . ."

"This was a magical night," Lily thought, wishing it would last longer.

"I can't believe I didn't want to come to this party!" James thought. "This was awesome!"

"Three! Two! One!" Everyone began cheering and blowing on their noisemakers. Fireworks burst I'm then sky in showers of red, gold and blue. Everyone was celebrating, but James and Lily were suddenly feeling awkward.

"People kiss each other on New Year's Eve," James thought. "Should I?"

"It's tradition to kiss when the clock strikes midnight," Lily thought. "Will he?"

Neither one moved. After a few seconds, she smiled and said, "I guess I better go find my mom and wish her Happy New Year."

James nodded. The spell was broken, and he was a little relieved. "Me too," he said. "Well not your mom, my mom . . . and dad. I'll call you tomorrow." He pulled out his cell phone, quickly snapped a photo of her, and then handed her the phone. "Put your number in."

Lily grabbed her own phone and handed it to him. "You too." They quickly switched phones and tapped in their numbers. Then Lily turned to leave. James stopped her.

"Singing with you was the most fun I've had on this entire vacation," he said sincerely. "Where do you-"

Another series of fireworks exploded overhead, drowning out whatever he was saying. Lily was already at the stairs. She waved back, smiling, then vanished. James stood absolutely still, gazing after her, then whispered her name. "Lily."

xoxoxoxoxo

A week later, school had started again at Hogwarts somewhere in Scotland. It was the first morning back after winter vacation, and the scene was bedlam. Students were piling out of the train, yelling at each other, showing off their new clothes.

As James entered the great hall, under the banner that read "Happy New Year, Gryffindor's!" other students gave him high fives, low fives and side fives.

His best friend and basketball teammate, Sirius, came up to him, yelling, "Yo dude! James, my quidditch boy!" Sirius was the loyal number two to James's number one, and before James could blink, he found that Sirius had drawn in all the other members of the team. They were happy to see him, excited to be back together and totally keyed up about the championship game, now just a couple weeks away.

"Hey Sirius," James said. He waved at the other players. "Dudes...Happy New Year."

"Oh yes, it'll be a Happy Gryffindor New Year!" Sirius shouted. "Because in two weeks we are going to the championships against the Slytherins, with you leading us to infinity and beyond!"

James laughed, the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team nodded and high-fived each other. Sirius was right. They were about to fulfill their destiny!

At that moment, Mary McDonald and Peter Pettigrew pushed their way through the quidditch posse. Both of them tossed their hair as only co-presidents of the Drama Club could. As usual, Mary looked Barbie-doll perfect, with blown-out hair, full makeup and fashionable clothes. Her best friend, Peter, looked just as hip.

Remus, the quidditch commentator, watched Mary as she haughtily pushed her way through the crowd. "Hey, the ice princess has returned from the North Pole," he muttered to his crew.

"Yeah, she probably spent the holidays the way she always does," Sirius said.

Frank, another quidditch player, willingly filled the role of straight man. "How's that?" he asked.

"Shopping for mirrors!" Sirius cracked. He howled like a dog in appreciation of his own joke. His teammates joined in.

Still howling, they walked by Marlene McKinnon, the president of the Potions Club, who was accompanied by a few of her braniac friends. Marlene scornfully eyeballed the quidditch players, then said to her friends, "Ah, behold the zoo animals heralding the New Year. How tribal." As her friends haughtily agreed, the bell rang and everybody hurried to their homeroom.

xoxoxoxoxo

The crowds had thinned somewhat as Headmaster Dumbledore walked down the hall, escorting a new student. It was a nervous Lily and her mother, who were trying to listen as the headmaster gave them his sales pitch. "We're consistently rated in the top ten academically in the world, and I think you'll also find this is a wonderful community atmosphere." Headmaster Dumbledore said.

Lily tried to smile as she peeked in a window of a classroom door. The scene inside was total, first-day-back-at-school, chaos. Her stomach flipped over and she cast an appealing look over to her mother.

"Mom, my stomach-" She started.

"-is always nervous on the first day at a new school." Ms. Evans finished reassuringly. "You'll do great, you always do. And, I've made my company promise that I can't be transferred again until you graduate."

Lily smiled weakly. This was always the worst part, she reminded herself.

"Worry not, Lily." Headmaster Dumbledore said. "I've reviewed your impressive transcripts, and I expect your light will shine very brightly here at Hogwarts."

Lily knew he was trying to be helpful, but her stomach twisted even more at these words. "I don't want to be the school's freaky genius girl again," she whispered to her mom.

Mrs. Evans hugged her. "Just be Lily," she said warmly.

Lily went to her homeroom with Professor McGonagall, the school's transfiguration teacher. True to her reputation as a strict teacher, Professor McGonagall was dressed in a long, emerald green cloak, and wore glasses. Lily quickly took her seat, doing her best to be invisible. She didn't see James enter with his best bud, Sirius, but as James said hello to other students, he caught a glimpse of her red hair from the corner of his eye.

Surprised, he craned his neck for a better look, but the other students kept getting in the way. "That girl," he thought. "She looked just like-but what would the girl from New Year's Eve be doing here...?" Before he could get a better look, the final bell rang and everybody scrambled to sit at their desks.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the class. "I trust you all had a splendid holidays," she said. "Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, especially our winter musical. There'll be single auditions for supporting roles, as well as pairs auditions for our two leads-"

Sirius looked around at his quidditch teammates, grinned, and blew a raspberry at the mention of the musical.

Professor McGonagall glared at him. "Mr. Black this is a place of learning, not a quidditch arena!" She snapped.

James was still craning his neck, trying to see the new girl who looked so much like Lily. Finally, frustrated, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and thumbed through the menu. The picture of Lily that he took on New Year's Eve popped up on the screen. He stared at it, remembering that magical night, as Professor McGonagall happily burbled on.

"There is also a final sign-up for next week's Potions Competition," she said. "Potions Club president, Marlene McKinnon, can answer your questions on that."

Meanwhile, James hit the send button on his phone. Suddenly, Lily's phone started ringing wildly. At first, she didn't even react. After all, who would be calling her?

Mary and Peter grabbed for their phones. After all, wouldn't _every_ call be for them?

Professor McGonagall strode to the front of the room, the light of battle in her eyes. "Ah, the cell phone menace returns to our crucible of learning!" she cried. She grabbed a plastic bucket labeled "Cell-itary Confinement" and held it out to the brother and sister. "Mary and Peter, your phones please, and I'll see you in detention."

They rolled their eyes, but deposited their phones in the bucket. The ringing, however, went on. Professor McGonagall' gaze swept the room, searching for the source of the nefarious ring. Blushing, Lily fumbled in her backpack. As she finally dug her phone out and started to turn it off, she saw...James Potter's photo? Her eyes widened with surprise and she accidentally hit answer instead of end.

Now James was staring in surprise at his phone, where he saw Lily's photo. But Professor McGonagall was looming over Lily and holding out her plastic bucket.

"We have zero tolerance on cell phone use during class," the transfiguration teacher said sternly. "So, we'll get to know each other at detention. Phone please...and welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Evans."

As she walked back to the front of the class, she saw James holding his phone and held out her bucket. "Mr. Potter, I see your phone is involved as well. Splendid, we'll see you in detention."

James sighed and dropped his phone in the bucket. Behind him, Sirius protested. "That's not even a possibility Professor McGonagall, your honor, because, you see, we have quidditch practice and James is-"

Professor McGonagall whirled around and glared at him. "That's fifteen minutes for you, too, Mr. Black, count 'em!"

At the back of the class, Marlene smirked and whispered to one of her brainiac friends, "That could be tough for Sirius, since he probably can't count that high." She should have known better. Professor McGonagall had better hearing than a cat.

"Marlene McKinnon," she said sharply. "Fifteen minutes."

Marlene's jaw dropped. She had never had to serve a minute of detention in her entire life! But, it was no use protesting. Professor McGonagall had already whirled around to survey the rest of the class.

"Shall the carnage continue? Vacation is over, people. Way over! Any more comments? Questions?"

Frank, one of the quidditch players, thought it was about time to restore a good mood to this morning's homeroom. He raised his hand and asked sincerely, "So how were your holidays, Professor McGonagall?"

Everyone looked at him in disbelief, the bell rang. The class bolted for the door, relieved to be free of McGonagall's rule for the time being.


	3. Quidditch Practice

**Summary** - What happens when High School Musical and Hogwarts mix? LilyxJames

**Disclaimer: **I'M NOT J.K. ROWLING, (aww :( dang it!) AND I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three – Quidditch Practice<span>

James waited anxiously in the hall outside of McGonagall's homeroom, hanging back as his friends went on to their next classes. Finally, Lily came out, and he walked toward her, hardly able to breathe. When Lily saw him, her eyes widened in disbelief.

She said, "I don't-"

"-believe it," James finished in a whisper.

Lily nodded. "Me-"

"-either," James finished again. "but how…"

"My mom's company transferred her, and she wanted me to be close to her. So I transferred from Beauxbatons to here," Lily explained. She shoot her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you love here. I looked for you at the lodge on New Year's Day, but-"

We had to leave first thing," James said, still whispering.

Lily looked puzzled. "Why are you whispering?"

He looked a little embarrassed. "Oh, well, my friends know I went muggle snowboarding, but I didn't tell them about the…singing…thing."

"Too much for them to handle?" she asked knowingly.

"It was…cool," James said quickly. He didn't want her getting the idea that he hadn't liked their singing debut. "but, my friends-that's not what I do. That was like a…a different person. So I see that you that you got sorted into Gryffindor. I'm in that house too."

"Really? That's nice, at least I know one person in my house now." Lily smiled at him.

They had reached the moving staircases, where activity sign-up sheets were posted. James pointed at the sheet for the winter musical auditions.

"Now that you've met McGonagall, I bet you can't wait to sign up for that," he said, grinning.

"Why is that?" Lily looked confused.

James smiled, she looks cute like that, he thought. "Oh, you don't know, McGonagall runs the musical. It's her soft side showing."

Lily laughed. "I won't be signing up for anything here for a while," she said. "I just want to get to know Hogwarts." She glanced at him shyly. "But, if you signed up, I'd consider coming to the show."

James shook his head. He couldn't even imagine the reaction he'd get if he signed up for the Hogwarts musical. "That's completely impossible," he said.

From behind him, Mary's voice said sweetly, "What's impossible, James? I wouldn't think 'impossible' is even in your vocabulary." As they turned to look at Mary, she gestured toward Lily. "So nice of you to show our new classmate around."

She raised one eyebrow as she saw Lily looking at the musical sign-up sheet. Very deliberately, Mary stepped in front of Lily, and signed her name with a flourish. In fact, Lily noticed, Mary's signature too-up the entire sign-up sheet.

But Mary looked at her, the picture of innocence, and said, "Oh, were you going to sign up, too? Peter and I have starred in all of Hogwart's productions, and we really welcome newcomers." She smiled, ever so sweetly, then added, "There are a lot of supporting roles in this show. I'm sure we could find something for you."

"No, no," Lily said hastily. "I was just looking over the bulletin board. Lots going on at this school. Wow." I'm babbling, she thought. I have to stop it! "Nice penmanship," she added weakly, before hurrying away to her first class.

Now that Mary had been left alone with James, she decided to seize the opportunity. "So, James," she said coyly, "I missed you during vacation. What'd you do?"

He shrugged. "Practiced quidditch. Muggle snowboarding. More quidditch."

Mary nodded cheerfully, and, using all of her dramatic training to sound as if she really cared, asked, "When's the big match?"

"Two weeks." James sounded resolute, determined. Two weeks until we're either champions-or we're not, he thought.

"You're so dedicated," Mary said, batting her eyelashes just a bit. After a moment, she added, "Just like me! I hope you'll come watch me in the musical. Promise?"

Just like Mary to bring the conversation back to herself, James thought wryly. But he smiled and nodded as he walked away.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A few hours later, James and the quidditch team had gathered on the pitch for practice. James and Sirius challenged each other by running a pressure drill, while the others ran a weave drill.

"Hey, you know that Hogwarts-musical thing?" James asked as he tried to fly around Sirius. "Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?"

"Who cares?" Sirius asked as he blocked James.

James raised one eyebrow, and tried to scoot around Sirius from the other side. "It's good to get extra credit…for after Hogwarts and all," he said, trying to sound casual.

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "Do you think that great quidditch legends ever auditioned for a Hogwarts musical?" he asked mockingly.

"Maybe…" James said hesitantly.

"James, the music in those shows isn't hip-hop or rock, or anything essential to the culture," Sirius explained patiently. "It's like…show music. Costumes, makeup." He shuddered. "Frightening."

James shrugged, still trying to sound like it was no big deal. "I thought it might be a good laugh. Mary's kind of cute too."

Sirius looked at him with total disbelief. "So is a hippogriff, but you don't pet them."

James nodded, and gave up for the moment. Time to take charge of this practice, he thought. Time to focus. The championship game, he reminded himself sternly, is only weeks away. He turned to his team. "All right, let's fly in, run the passing drill," he yelled.

The team quickly took their positions, and began tossing the quaffles, and weaving around each other with ease developed through hours of practice. The swishes of the quaffles being passed around started to create a rhythmic tempo, and James began to call out the practice drills.

"_Coach said to_

_Fake right_

_And break left_

_Watch out for the pick_

_And keep an eye on defense_

_You gotta fly the give and go_

_And take the quaffle to the hoop_

_But don't be afraid_

_To shoot the out side 'J'"_

The Gryffindors had developed a team motto, and now James shouted it to get teammates pumped up:

"_Just keep ya' head in the game_

_Just keep ya' head in the game_

_Just keep ya' head in the game_

_And don't be afraid to shoot the outside 'J'"_

The tam members smiled and moved even faster, smoother, better. James was a great captain, and he could motivate them like no one else. James grabbed a quaffle and joined the drills, flying left around one player, and right around another, still calling out drills. When practice ended, everyone took a deep breath, smiling at how great they felt and how great they had looked. The Gryffindors were definitely good to go for the championship!


	4. Detention

**AN - **Here's chapter four! Reviews please! I'm not sure how many chapters I am going to be uploading today, so this might be the last. ENJOY!

**Summary** - What happens when High School Musical and Hogwarts mix? LilyxJames

**Disclaimer: **I'M NOT J.K. ROWLING, (aww :( dang it!) AND I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four – Detention<span>

The next morning, Lily sat at a desk in the potions lab, across the table from Marlene, and next to Mary. The student were busily setting up equipment as the potions professor, Professor Slughorn, wrote down instructions for a potion.

Mary gave Lily a fake smile. Ever so casually, she said, "So, it seemed like you knew James Potter."

Lily glanced up briefly, but she was distracted, who was still writing instructions on the board. "Not really…I just asked him for directions," she said, even as she started checking the teacher's work, sensing that something was off with it.

Mary raised the wattage of her smile just a bit. "James usually doesn't…interact…with new people."

"Why not?" Lily asked, not really listening. She looked at her instructions. Hmmm. Hers were quite different from Slughorn's. Should she say something? Maybe not. People didn't like it when you pointed out their mistakes…

"It's pretty much quidditch 24/7 with him," Mary said with a little laugh.

Now Lily wasn't listening to Mary at all. She rechecked her instructions and murmured, "That should be stir clockwise three times." She thought she had said it quietly, but apparently not quietly enough.

Slughorn turned around. "Yes, Miss Evans?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lily said, flustered. "I was just…Shouldn't the instrutctions says stir clockwise three times?"

"Clockwise three times?" Slughorn said in surprise. "That's quite impossible." He whipped out his potions book, and started flipping through the pages. Across the table, Marlene had her potions out as well, and was matching the professor, page for page. There was a brief, stunned pause. Then the professor said, "I stand corrected." He turned back to the blackboard to revise his work. Then he looked over his shoulder, smiled warmly at Lily, and added, "And welcome aboard." Lily blushed while Marlene stared at her, impressed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

James was strolling through the hall on his way to his next class, when he caught sight of the musical audition sign-up sheet. His steps slowed. It was crazy, he knew it was crazy, but he couldn't seem to stop thinking about the musical. He stood still, almost hypnotized by the piece of paper. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Peter, who was hanging out nearby with a couple of the Drama Club kids. Peter's eyes narrowed suspiciously. When James finally moved on, Ryan ran up to the sheet, just to make sure…

At the moment, Mary arrived. Peter rushed up to her, breathless. "James Potter was looking at our audition list!" he reported.

Mary stiffened, all sense suddenly alert. "Again? He was hanging out with that new girl, and they were both looking at the list." She paused a moment to think. "There's something freaky about her," Mary decided. "Where did she say she was from?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Minutes later, Mary and Peter were in the school library looking in all of the magically updated public record books for things about Lily. A number of pages had articles and picture of said girl.

"Whiz Kid Leads Beauxbatons to Potions Championship," read one headline.

"Beauxbatons Marvel Aces Statewide Charms Competition," another headline said.

A photo of Lily showed her beaming into the camera and holding a number of awards. As Mary pointed out the article, Peter said, "Whoa…an Einstein-ette. So why is she interested in our musical?"

"I'm not sure that she is," Mary said. "And we needn't concern ourselves with amateurs." She magically made copies of each article, and neatly folded them, and shut the book. "But, there's no harm in making certain that Lily is welcomed into school activities that are…appropriate for her. After all, she loves potions."

And Peter, who was always at least one step behind Mary, saw his best friend's smile and knew that she had a plan.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Later that day, everyone who had been given detention had to serve their time. McGonagall, of course, held her detention in her classroom where she had many props and sets for the student to work on. Mary satisfied her requirement by telling Peter how to pain a prop-and watching as he did it. Sirius was trying to assemble a piece of scenery, but he was hopeless sense McGonagall confiscated all wands as they entered. James and Lily were working on opposite sides of the classroom, exchanging shy glances and trying to muster the courage to actually speak to each other. Before either one of them could seize the moment however, Marlene entered the classroom and made a beeline for Lily. Marlene looked as if she had just won the lottery-and considering that she was the Potions Club president, maybe she had.

She came to a halt in front of Lily, and said, beaming, "The answer is yes!"

"Huh?" Lily was lost.

"Our Potions Club has its first competition next week, and there's certainly a chair open for you," Marlene said excitedly. She reached into her bag and pulled out a sheaf of newspaper articles about Lily's academic achievements.

Lily was stunned. "Where did those come from?"

"Didn't you slip them in my bag?" Now Marlene was confused.

"Of course not." Lily was more than confused-she was upset. She had wanted to pass for average, well, as close to average ash she could. Now that plan was destroyed.

Mary stood to one side, pretending not to listen even as she listened as hard as she could.

Marlene quickly regrouped. "Well, we'd love to have you on the team. We meet almost everyday after classes." Then she had a quick flash of how much better their team would be if Lily joined, and added, "Please?"

"I need to catch up on the curriculum here before I think about joining any clubs…" Lily started hesitantly.

Mary whipped around. If there was ever any time to join this conversation, she thought, it was now. "But what a perfect way to get caught up, meeting with the smartest kids in the school. What a generous offer, Marlene!"

Lily looked from one girl to the other, feeling trapped. She was saved by McGonagall, who walked into the classroom and said, "So many new faces in here today." She stared at them meaningfully. "I hope it doesn't become a habit, though the Drama Club can always use an extra hand. Now, as we work, let's probe the mounting evils of cell phones. My first though on the subject is-"

Sirius could recognize the beginning of a boring, long-winded McGonagall lecture when he heard one. He quickly tried to hide inside a fake tree. No luck. He could still hear McGonagall's droning.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

As McGonagall listed all the problems with cell phones, the quidditch team was taking the pitch for after-school practice. Coach Potter entered, and blew his whistle for practice to start. Quick note about Mr. Potter. Typically, at Hogwarts, captains, like James, and not coaches, like Mr. Potter, run quidditch teams. However, Mr. Potter was a quidditch start himself during his Hogwarts years, and he couldn't bare to give up the sport. Mr. Potter is an auror, but in his spare time, he travels to Hogwarts to help the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"Okay, let's get flying. Two weeks to the big-" Then he paused and looked around. Something was wrong, he thought, something was missing. Someone was missing… "Where are James and Sirius?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Perhaps the most heinous example of cell phone abuse is ringing in the classroom," McGonagall saying. "What temerity! For the classroom is…" Only Peter and Mary were still listening. They nodded soberly in agreement.

Sirius was now asleep inside the fake tree, he was even snoring. Just as everyone thought they might faint from boredom, Coach Potter ran into the classroom, the light of battle shining in his eyes.

"Where's my team, McGonagall?" he yelled. "And what the heck are they doing here!"

McGonagall pulled herself to her full height, and said icily, "It's called crime and punishment…Coach Potter." She swept her arm toward the kids painting props, and added, "And proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul."

Unfortunately, Sirius chose that moment to suddenly wake up and fall out of his fake tree. Coach Potter held his temper, and said to McGonagall, as quietly as he could, "May we have a word?" He pointed to James and Sirius, and snapped, "You two, on the pitch. Right now!" James and Sirius jumped up, overjoyed at their sudden release from prison. As they dashed for the door, James reached into the bucket and grabbed his cell phone. And then they were gone. Lily has watched them the whole way.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk, looking with resignation at the school's quidditch coach, and transfiguration and drama teacher. The coach was angry, and the drama teacher was defiant. And Dumbledore was starting to get that familiar feeling of heartburn…

"If they have to paint sets for detention, they can do it tonight, not during my practice," the coach said.

McGonagall appealed to the headmaster's sense of fair play. "If these were theater performers instead of athletes, would you seek special treatment?"

"McGonagall, we are days away from the biggest game of the year," Coach Potter said, exasperated.

"And we are in the midst of auditions for our winter musical, as well," the drama teacher shot back. "This school is about more than young men in baggy shorts flinging balls for baskets-"

"Goals," the coach said through gritted teeth. "They shoot goals."

"Not to mention," McGonagall continued, as if she had not been interrupted in the first place, "one, your son and Mr. Black have more detentions than I can count, so why should they get special treatment? And two, you are not even a teacher, you are just an advisor to the team!"

Before Coach Potter could respond, Dumbledore sighed wearily, and said, "Listen, you've been having this argument since…let me think…" He raised his voice. "…since the day you both started working here!" In a more reasonable, and Dumbledore-like, tone, he added, "We are one school, one student body, one faculty. Can we not agree on that?" The coach and drama teacher stared at him in disbelief. Clearly, they weren't going to agree on anything. The headmaster shook his head, and picked up a mini quaffle from his desk. He tossed it toward the small goal posts he had on the corner of his desk, and asked, "How's the team doing, anyway? James go them whipped into shape? Not that I am rooting for them, of course, I must take no side when it comes to inter-house related competitions. But, of course," he whispered, "I am a little partial to the Gryffindors, being a past Gryffindor and all."

McGonagall could only roll her eyes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Having won his latest skirmish with McGonagall, Coach Potter returned the pitch. He paced in front of his team and reminded them of the sad truth they all knew. "The Slytherins have knocked us out of the playoffs three years running. Now we're one game away from taking the championship right back from them." He stopped to look directly at each player in turn. "It's time to make our stand. The team is you, and you are the team. And the team doesn't exist unless each and every one of you is fully focused on our goal." He focused on James and Sirius, and added meaningfully, "Am I clear?"

They nodded, as the whole team erupted into their cheer. "Gryffindors! Getcha head in the game!" Coach Potter nodded, satisfied. They were pumped up. They were ready, and they were going to win!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

McGonagall's detention was finally over, and Lily and Marlene were finally free. As they walked across the courtyard together, Marlene said, "We've never made it out of the first round of the Potions competition. You could be our answered prayer."

Lily smiled. She was flattered, but she didn't budge. "I'm going to focus on my studies this semester. Maybe next year."

"But-" Marlene began.

Lily searched her mind for some way to change the subject, and immediately thought of a topic she was mist curious about. "What do you know about James Potter?"

"James?" Taylor raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I wouldn't consider myself an expert on that particular subspecies, but I do know a little bit." Lily looked over in interest. "James Potter, pureblood, heir of the Potter fortune, quidditch superstar and captain, one of the Marauders, best friends with Sirius Black." Six fourth year girls were approaching them, walking in a pact, as usual. Marlene's eyes sparkled with mischief as she added, "However, unless you speak fan girl, as in-" She put on an enthusiastic fan girl voice, and said breathlessly, "Isn't James Potter just the hottie superbomb?" On cue, the fan girls nodded and squealed enthusiastically. "See what I mean?" Marlene said to Lily.

Lily laughed. "I guess I wouldn't know how to speak fan girl."

Marlene nodded, happy to have made her point. "Which is why we exist in an alternate universe to James-the-quidditch-boy."

Lily nodded. She knew that Marlene was right. In every school, there were brainiacs, the jocks, the band kids, the fan girls, the slackers…and every group was its own clique. No one ever moved from one clique to another. No one. Still…

"Have you ever tried to get to know him?" she asked.

Marlene just laughed. "Watch how it works in the cafeteria tomorrow when you have lunch with us. Unless you'd rather sit with the fourth years over there."

"No that's okay, I don't think I'd fit in over there that well." Lily said.

"Me either! Sister!" Marlene cried, and they slapped hands in brainiac solidarity.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was almost dark, but James was still on the pitch, shooting goals. His father watched approvingly; his son had moves, he thought, good moves. Great moves, in fact. He had to make sure James didn't lose focus. Not now.

"I still don't understand this detention thing," he called out to James.

James turned around to face his dad. "It was my mess-up," he answered quickly, hoping this wouldn't turn into a big discussion. "Sorry, Dad."

"McGonagall will grab any opportunity to bust my chops, and yours, too," his father reminded him.

James nodded, but his mind was on other things. After a moment, he asked hesitantly, "Dad, did you ever think about trying something new, but you were afraid of what your friends might think?"

"You mean working on going left?" His dad asked. "You're doing fine."

James sighed, but tried again. "I meant- what if you try something really new, and it's a disaster, and all your friends laugh at you?"

"Then maybe they're not your friends," his father said. "That was my whole point about 'team' today. You guys how to look out for each other. And you're their leader."

"Yeah, but-" James was getting frustrated. He was really confused here, what with Lily and the musical, and the way he had felt about singing with her, and all his dad could think about what the quidditch game.

"There are going to be scouts at our game next week, James," his father said, as if James needed reminding. "You don't want to get in just because you're a Potter now, do you?"

"No, Dad," James responded. He knew that a lot of people in the Wizarding World would just give him things because he was a Potter, and his dad was always reminding him that he shouldn't take advantage of that. That he should earn something because he was good at it, not because of who he was.

His father nodded. "Focus, James."

And James nodded in agreement. That's what he had to do. Focus. Concentrate on quidditch. Don't think about anything else-not even singing.

Especially not singing.


	5. Auditions and Confessions

**AN - **Hope you all like this chapter! It's the longest one so far!  
><strong>Replies to Reviews -<strong> iheartweasleytwins - Thank you sooo much for the reviews and compliments! They mean so much! Glad to know that you're enjoying the story!

**Summary** - What happens when High School Musical and Hogwarts mix? LilyxJames

**Disclaimer: **I'M NOT J.K. ROWLING, (aww :( dang it!) AND I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Chapter Five – Auditions and Confessions

The next morning, James entered his homeroom class. The first person he saw was Lily. He sneaked a peek at her, and realized she was looking at him, too. They both smiled sheepishly and looked away as McGonagall said sternly, "I expect we learned our homeroom manners yesterday, people, correct?" Everyone nodded obediently. "If not, we have dressing rooms that need painting," she warned. "Now, a few announcements. This morning, during free period is your chance for musical auditions, both singles, and pairs. Auditions will be held in the Great Hall, and I'll be there until noon, for those bold enough to explore the wingspan of their latent creative spirit."

Behind James, Sirius rolled his eyes at this leaned forward, and whispered, "I think Minnie's losing her marbles, what time is she due back on the mother ship?" His buddies snickered. James smiled uncomfortably. As he sat through the rest of homeroom, he tried to focus. Quidditch, he kept saying to himself. Keep your eye on the prize, James. Don't think about anything but quidditch.

When McGonagall released the class, everyone piled out into the hall. Sirius quickly caught up with him best mate. "Hey, Prongs…the whole team's hitting the pitch during free period. What are you gonna have us run?"

James looked shifty. "Can't make it. I've got detention."

Sirius did a double take. "What? Hello, this is only the second day back, dude," he protested. "What prank did you pull without me to get detention?"

James smiled and shrugged. "Catch you later," he said, then melted away in the crowd.

Sirius looked after him, puzzled. "Detention?" he asked himself. "Yeah right." He followed James, determined to figure out this mystery.

Sirius would never make a good spy, James thought, catching a glimpse of his shaggy haired best mate out of the corner of his eye. He saw an open classroom door and quickly ducked inside, and started talking to a coupe of students as a cover. Then Remus called out to Sirius. As soon as James saw that his mate was distracted, he slipped out the back door of the classroom, scooted down the hall, and hurried down the moving staircases. The staircases led James to an empty hallway. As James darted across the empty hallway, he saw his father walking toward him. Thinking fast, he used one of the secret passageways him and the Marauders had found, and slipped away to another hallway.

Funny, Coach Potter thought, I could have sworn I just saw James…He looked around, but his son was nowhere in sight. The coach shrugged. I must be seeing things. Must be the pressure of the big game, he thought, and went on.

James's evasive skills, and fast footwork came in handy as he moved quickly through the hallways, and through the corridors as he reached the great hall. The tables has been pushed to the side, and chairs were set up in rows for students to wait for their auditions. Where the professor's table usually stood, a grand stage stood, with many students moving among it setting up props, and moving the piano around.

James spotted Mr. Filch's cart with a mop and a bucket on it. He turned the mop upside down, and used it as a cover as he rolled the cart to the back of the great hall, into the shadows. From his safe hiding space, he watched as McGonagall stepped onto the stage, and began the auditions.

"This is where the true expression of the artist is realized, where inner truth is revealed through the actor's journey, where-" She stopped suddenly to glare around the theater. "…WAS THAT A CELL PHONE?" she snapped.

Dorcas, a shy sixth year Gryffindor and the composer of this year's musical, was seated at a piano onstage. She answered McGonagall timidly. "No, ma'am, it was the recess bell."

McGonagall nodded, satisfied that her domain had not been invaded. "Those wishing to audition must understand that time is of the essence, we have many roles to cast, and the final callbacks will be next week. First, you'll sing a few bars, and then I will give you a sense of whether of not the theater is your calling. Better to hear it from me than from your friends. Our composer, Dorcas Meadowes, will accompany you, and will be available for rehearsals prior to callbacks. Shall we?"

She took a seat in the front row of chairs, and braced herself for what was to come. She had too many years of experience with student auditions. She knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

The first student, a shy fourth year Hufflepuff boy with a slightly flat voice, took the stage. Dorcas began playing the audition song 'What I've Been looking For,' and he sang along. When they'd finished McGonagall thought it hadn't been horrible, but it certainly wasn't up to her high standards. Next came Susan, a seventh year Ravenclaw whose off-key voice and overly enthusiastic gestures were…well, McGonagall thought, they were just scary bad. She winced as Susan belted out the song.

At the end of Susan's auditions, McGonagall put on a fake smile and said, "That's nice, Susan," adding, "Perhaps best saved for family gatherings." Then Benjy, a sixth year Gryffindor, bounded up, smiling. He was a very snappy dresser, but when he opened his mouth, McGonagall realized, sadly, that he was a terrible singer. She thought that at least her Gryffindors, she was the head of Gryffindor house, would at least be decent. She told him, "Benjy, I admire your pluck. As to your voice….those are really nice shoes you're wearing. Next…"

Next was Cyndra, a seventh year Slytherin, whose high-pitched wail made McGonagall grimace. "Ah, Cyndra, what courage to pursue a note that's never been accessed in the Wizarding world," she said, trying to be positive. "Bravo." She quickly corrected herself-after all, if there was one thing McGonagall knew, it was theater terminology. Bravo was said to congratulate a male singer, while brava was said to a female. "Brava!" she said to Cyndra. "How about…the spring musical?"

She thought she had reached her breaking point, but that was before she saw the next audition, a boy and a girl, one Hufflepuff fifth year and one Ravenclaw fifth year, who made strange gestures and performed slow somersaults as they chanted the lyrics similar to the way a Seer would recite her prophecies.

"Okay…" McGonagall finally said. "That was…just plain disturbing…I advise you to go see a counselor."

As James watched the auditions wistfully, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Lily. "Hey! You decided to sign up for something?" She asked.

"No," he answered. "You?"

She shook her head. "No." Then she took in his 'disguise.' "Why are you hiding behind a mop?" Embarrassed, he awkwardly pushed the mop out of the way. Lily looked at him knowingly. "Your friends don't know you're here, right?"

He hesitated, then admitted the truth. "Right." He glanced at the stage, where the auditions-and McGonagall's putdowns were continuing. "McGonagall is a little…harsh."

"The Gryffindor superstar is…afraid?" she teased him.

"Not afraid…just…" He hesitated again, then let his guard down. "…scared."

Relieved, Lily said, "Me, too." She looked at McGonagall, who was dismissing yet another hopeful singer. "Hugely."

As they nervously watched McGonagall, the professor checked her clipboard, and announced, "For the lead roles of Arnold and Minnie, we only have one couple signed up." She smiled warmly at her star students. "Nevertheless, Peter and Mary, I think it might be useful for you to give us a sense of why we gather in this hallowed hall." This was just the moment Mary and Peter were waiting for! They made grand entrances from opposite sides of the stage, and bowed to the almost-empty great hall as if it were a theater filled with a cheering audience.

Mary glared at Dorcas, who jumped as she realized that she expected to clap for them. Quickly regrouping, Dorcas asked them shyly, "What key?" and prepared to ply for them. But Peter lifted a magical musical player and said smugly, "We had our rehearsal pianist do an arrangement." He flicked his wand, the music started, and Mary and himself began their routine.

Their voices were great, Dorcas admitted to herself, and their dancing! They must have had a professional choreographer! Who knew that Peter, who was a little on the chubby side, could dance like that! But they had changed her soulful ballad into a fast, upbeat number. She couldn't help but feel disappointed as they sang. They finished with a professional flourish, and beamed proudly. They were good, and they knew it. After that audition, everyone else knew it too. The few kids who were gathering their courage to audition at the last minute quietly slinked out of the great hall, totally intimidated.

"Don't be discouraged!" Peter called after them. "The theater club doesn't just need singers, it needs fans too! Buy tickets!"

Dorcas gathered her courage and approached Peter and Mary. "Actually, if you do the part…with that particular song, I was hoping you'd-"

"_If_ we do the part?" Mary interrupted her. "Dorcas, my sawed-off Sondheim, I've been in seventeen school productions. And how many times have your compositions been selected?"

"This is the first time," Dorcas admitted.

"Which tells us what?" Mary demanded.

Dorcas paused, not sure what answer was expected of her. "That I should write you more solos?"

Mary shook her head. "It tells us that you do not offer direction, suggestion, or commentary," she said condescendingly. "And you should be thankful that Peter and I are here to lift your music out of its current obscurity. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Dorcas said, thoroughly cowed. Then she caught herself. "I mean, Mary."

"Nice talking to you," Mary said in a tone of dismissal. She and Peter turned on their heels and left with the regal stride of future superstars. Dorcas began gathering her music, her pulse racing after this close encounter with celebrity ego.

"Okay, we're out of time, so if we have any last-minute sign-ups?" McGonagall announced. She looked around the room. "No? Good. Done." She tossed her clipboard into her shoulder bag and began to leave. Lily took a deep breath. It was now or never, she thought. Before she could have second thoughts, she ran up to the drama teacher.

"I'd like to audition, Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall shook her head. "Timeliness means something in the world of theater, Miss Evans. Plus, the individual auditions are long, long over. And there are simply no other pairs."

Then, out of the darkness, James's voice said, "I'll sing with her." He moved from the shadows to stand with Lily.

"James Potter?" The drama teacher looked more than taken aback. She looked suspicious. "Where's your…sports posse, or whatever it's called?"

"Team," James said helpfully. "But, I'm here alone. Actually," he smiled at Lily, "I'm here to sing with her."

"Yes, well, we treat these shows very seriously here at Hogwarts," McGonagall sniffed. "I called for the pairs audition, and you didn't respond." She pointed to the clock. "Free period is now over." Then, in an effort to sound gracious, she added, "Next musical, perhaps."

As she headed for the back of the great hall, Dorcas started to leave the stage, clutching her sheet music. She was so distracted by all the drama-on and off the stage—that she tripped over the piano leg and sprawled to the floor. Her pages of music scattered everywhere.

James jumped up onstage, lifted her up, and began helping her collect the papers. Dorcas didn't lift a finger to help-she was too stunned. James Potter, _the _James Potter, the school's star quidditch player, was helping her? She stared at him, frozen.

James didn't notice the effect he was having on Dorcas. "You composed the song that Peter and Mary just sang?" he asked.

Speechless, Dorcas nodded.

"And the entire show?" he asked.

Again, Dorcas managed to nod. Barely.

"That's way cool," he said, truly impressed. "I can't wait to hear the rest of the show." When she didn't answer, he went on. "Why are you so afraid of Peter and Mary? It's your show."

Dorcas was so startled, she actually blurted out a couple of words. "It is?"

"Isn't the composer of a show like the playmaker in quidditch?" he asked.

"Playmaker?" Dorcas hadn't ever heard that term, but she liked the sound of it.

"The person who makes everyone else look good," he explained. "Without you, there is no show. You're the playmaker here, Dorcas."

"I am?" Dorcas had never thought of it that way before. But now that James Potter-_the_ James Potter!-had said it, she had to admit it, it made a certain kind of sense. Feeling bold and strong for the first time, she sat at the piano and asked, "Do you want to hear the way that the duet is supposed to sound?"

She began playing the audition song that Peter and Mary had rearranged. She played it more slowly, with feeling and soul. James and Lily listened with growing appreciation.

"Wow, that's really nice," James said. Dorcas pushed the music toward James. He looked at it. Did he dare? Lily looked at it too, feeling tempted. Then James began to sing softly:

"_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_You were always there beside me"_

Lily soon joined in, a little more boldly.

"_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold"_

When they sang together, the harmonies melded perfectly. They both felt the same glow they had felt on New Year's Eve. Dorcas beamed as she listened to this simple, pure interpretation of her song. It was the way she had dreamed it would sound.

As they finished, McGonagall stepped forward from the darkness by the back door. She had been watching and listening the entire time. And what she had seen and heard had surprised her. As she wrote their names on her clipboard, she called out, "Potter, Evans, you have a callback. Dorcas, give them the duet from the second act. Work on it with them."

The bell rang. McGonagall strode off to her next class as James and Lily looked at each other, totally stunned. Now what? Dorcas handed them the music and said eagerly, "If you want to rehearse, I'm usually in the music room during free period and after school…and sometimes even during potions class."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

All was quite in the Hogwarts castle until the next morning. Mary walked down the staircases on her way to breakfast when she checked the sheet that McGonagall had posted the list to see who had to take part in a second round of auditions. And then she saw the dreaded phrase…

"CALLBACK!" Her scream echoed through the castle. Peter rushed to her side and read aloud from the sheet.

"Callbacks for the roles of Arnold and Minnie, next Thursday, 3:30 P.M. Peter Pettigrew and Mary McDonald. James Potter and Lily Evans."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Mary demanded angrily. "They didn't even audition."

"Maybe we're being punked?" Peter suggested. "Maybe we're being filmed right now."

"Shut up, Peter!" Mary snarled.

By this time, a crowd of students had gathered. James's teammates Sirius, Remus and Frank were among the students staring at the list. Sirius saw James's name. An expression of complete and utter horror crossed his face. "WHAT?" he yelled.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

By lunchtime, the news that James and Lily had tried out for the musical had spread throughout the school. As students entered the great hall, they took their usually seats at their house tables respectively. Jocks with jocks. Brainiacs with brainiacs. Drama kids with drama kids. Fan girls, slackers, punks…each sat with their own kind. That was the way the world was supposed to be. Orderly. Predictable. Understandable.

Mary held court at the head of the drama kid section of the great hall. (Mary, seeing as she was a Slytherin, was on the Slytherin side.) Dorcas sat in the Hufflepuff section of the drama section, listening to each and every word, but keeping quiet, as usual.

"How dare she sign up," Mary said. "I've already picked out the colors for my dressing room."

"And she hasn't even asked our permission to join the Drama Club," Ryan pointed out supportively.

"Someone's got to tell her the rules," Mary decided.

"Exactly," Peter agreed. He thought for a moment, then asked, "What are the rules?"

As if he was just waiting for that cue, Remus, the tall, sandy-haired, slightly scarred quidditch commentator with a killer smile began to sing.

"_You can bet there's nothin' but net_

_When I am in the zone and on a roll_

_But I got a confession, my own secret obsession_

_And it's makin' me lose control"_

The other jocks gathered around, curious. Remus looked at them, took a deep breath, and admitted, "If James admits he sings, then I can tell my secret." He whispered to them, "I bake."

"What?" Sirius couldn't believe what he had just heard. Another one of his fellow Marauders breaking the order that was in the school.

But now that he had confessed, Remus felt that he had been set free. "I love to bake," he said. "Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy." He was too caught up in his enthusiasm to stop. "I dream of making the perfect crème brûlée," he said as Sirius buried his face in his hands. The jocks were horrified. Urgently, they sang,

"_Oh, no, no, no, no, nooooooooooo_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow, oh no_

_Stick to the status quo"_

Remus had started something. Over at the Gryffindor brainiacs table, Alice Prewett, a studious girl who had long blond hair, and wrote glasses, suddenly jumped up from the table, threw her arms wide and started to sing as well.

"_Look at me and what do you see?_

_Intelligence beyond compare_

_But inside I am stirring_

_Something strange is occurring_

_It's a secret I need to share"_

All of a sudden she exclaimed, "Hip-hop is my passion! I love to pop, lock, break, and jam."

She demonstrated a few moves, and one of the brainiac boys got worried. "Is that legal?" he asked the table.

Alice turned to the worried boy and said, "It's just…dancing. And the truth is, sometimes I think it's even cooler than-" She took a deep breath, gathered her courage, and finished. "-homework!" Her friends looked as if they were about to faint.

Meanwhile, across the cafeteria, a Ravenclaw slacker boy stood up, and began to sing.

"_Listen well I'm ready to tell_

_About a need that I cannot deny_

_Dude, there's no explanation_

_For this awesome sensation_

_But I'm ready to let it fly"_

He began to confess. "If James can be in a show, then I'm coming clean." He hesitated, then gave it up. "I play the cello."

"Awesome," a Hufflepuff slacker said. "What is it?" His friend mimed playing the cello, but saw only confusion in the other slacker's faces. "A saw?"

"No, it's like a giant violin," the first slacker explained.

"Do you have to wear a costume?" the second slacker asked.

"Tie and coat," the unmasked cello player said.

"That's uncalled for!" his friend exclaimed.

The spirit of rebellion was building however. The slacker jumped on his table, and conjured up a cello for him to play. Alice transfigured her uniform to one fit for a hip-hip dancer and began busting out some moves, dancing and swaying to the rhythm in her head. The students who had confessed their secret loves were now all standing on their respective tables as if they were on stages singing their hearts out.

Finally, Mary had enough! She shouted, "Everybody, quiet!" Her voice echoed through the room. All the students stared at Lily and Marlene who had just entered the great hall. As they were walking towards their spots at the Gryffindor Brainiac table, Lily noticed the attention and said nervously, "Why are they pointing at you?"

"Not me," Marlene replied. "You."

"Because of the callback?" The memory of that horrible church choir experience flooded back into Lily's mind. "I can't have people stare at me. I really can't." As Lily and Marlene wove through the crowd to their table, Lily stumbled. She bumped into a third year boy, and his food went flying in the air. It spilled chili fries and ketchup all over…Mary.

Mary stood still, stone-faced, and Lily tried to clean the food from Mary's blouse with her wand. It only made the mess worse.

At that moment, James entered the great hall, and noticed what was going on. He headed over to help Lily, but Sirius quickly intercepted him. "You can't get in the middle of that, Prongs," his mate warned. "Far too dangerous." He dragged James over to the safest place in the room: their usual tale. James looked around and realized that the great hall was buzzing with energy and excitement.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Oh, let's see," Sirius answered. "You missed free-period workout yesterday to audition for some heinous musical. Suddenly people are…confessing. Moony is baking…crème brûlée."

James frowned, trying to follow all this. This was a lot of confusing information, so he seized the easiest point to clear up. Crème brûlée. "What's that?"

"A creamy, custard like filing with a caramelized surface," Remus said, happy to finally be able to talk about his secret passion. "Very satisfying."

Sirius rolled his eyes. This was getting out of control! "Shut up, Moony!" he yelled. Then he turned to James. "Do you see what's happening? Our team is coming apart because of your singing thing. Even the drama geeks and brainiacs suddenly think they can…talk to us. The slackers are…mingling. People think they can suddenly…do other stuff! Stuff that's…not their stuff!" He pointed dramatically to the kids sitting at Mary's table. "They've got you thinking about show tunes, when we've got a playoff game next week!"

At this moment, Professor McGonagall walked into the great hall and noted the unusual sense of turmoil among the students. She spotted Mary, who was trying, without success, to clean her blouse with her wand. "What happened here?" McGonagall demanded.

"Look at this!" Mary cried indignantly. "That Lily girl dumped her lunch on me…on purpose! It's all part of their plan to ruin our musical!" She pointed an accusing finger at the jock table. "And James and his quidditch robots are obviously behind it. Why do you think he auditioned?" She sensed that she was convincing McGonagall that some sort of conspiracy was being hatched. She smiled a bit, and went on smoothly, "After all the work you've put into this show, it just doesn't seem right."

Dorcas watched and listened as Mary worked on McGonagall. But despite her new confidence, she still couldn't take on the queen of the Drama Club and Professor McGonagall. At least, not yet.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Coach Potter was eating a sandwich at his makeshift desk in the Gryffindor locker room, when Professor McGonagall suddenly barged in. He dropped his sandwich on to a plate with a sigh-he had been having such a nice, peaceful lunch-as the drama teacher said, "All right, Potter, cards on the table right now."

"Huh?" Sometimes Coach Potter thought that all that make-believe was affecting McGonagall's mind. She was always seems off in some other world, from what he could see.

"You're tweaked that I put your stars in detention, so now you're getting even?" McGonagall was beside herself with rage.

"What are you talking about, McGonagall?" The coach was honestly confused.

"You're 'all-star' son turned up for my audition," Professor McGonagall said. "I give every student an even chance, which is the long and honorable tradition of the theater-something you wouldn't understand-but if he's planning some kind of practical joke in my chapel of the arts-"

The coach grasped the one truth he knew could cling to amid this barrage of nonsense. "James doesn't even sing."

"Oh, you're wrong about that. But I won't allow my _Twinkle Towne_ musical made into a farce-"

He couldn't help it. He almost laughed in her face, but managed to choke it back at the last second. "_Twinkle Towne_?" he asked.

Apparently, his poker face wasn't as good was he thought. McGonagall knew he was laughing, and immediately assumed that he had sent James to audition as some kind of practical joke. "See!" she cried. "I knew it! I knew it!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Back in the great hall, Marlene and Lily were still trying to recover from the chaos that had erupted. "Is Mary really, really mad?" Lily asked. "I said I was sorry."

"No one has beaten Mary out for a musical since first year," Marlene explained.

"I'm not trying to beat anyone out," Lily protested. "We weren't even auditioning. We were just…singing."

Marlene shook her head. "You won't convince Mary of that," she warned. "If that girl could figure out how to play both Romeo and Juliet, her own step-brother would be aced out of a job."

"I told you, it just…happened." Then she admitted the real truth. "But…I liked it. A lot." She sighed and then asked Marlene the question she had been wondering about even since New Year's Eve. "Do you ever feel like there's this whole other person inside of you, just looking for a way to come out?"

Marlene gave her a sharp look. "No," she said decisively. The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Mary stalked out of the cafeteria, but not before leveling a death-ray glance at Lily.

Then Remus stepped up to stop Mary. He was fizzing with happiness, now that his secret love of baking was out in the open. "Hey, Mary," he said. "Now that's James is going to be in your show…"

"James Potter is _not_ in my show!" she snapped.

Remus pushed on, undeterred. "I thought maybe you'd like to come up to the commentator's box and watch me comment on the game some time…"

Mary tossed her head and said grandly, "I'd rather stick pins in my eyes."

He frowned at her, puzzled. "Wouldn't that be awfully uncomfortable?"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Evanesco, tall person!" she said as she stormed away.

Crestfallen, Remus called after her, "I bake…if that helps."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next day, Lily woke up to find an owl outside her window with a note. She took the note, read it quickly, got dressed, and went where the note told her to go. She went to the fourth floor corridor and stood in front of the mirror, confused-and very intrigued. She opened the mirror, and found a staircase that led to a room. She saw James sitting on a bench, and walked over to him. "So this is your private hideout?" she asked, smiling.

"Thanks to myself and the Marauders," James said. "But my mates barely ever come here. Only to hide from Filch occasionally."

"Looks to me like everyone at the castle wants to be your friend," she pointed out. "Well, except the Slytherins, of course."

"Yeah, unless we lose." He seemed a little down about that, she thought. The pressure must be intense, especially since…

"I'm sure it must be tricky being the coach's son," she said.

James shrugged. "It makes me practice a little harder, I guess. I don't know what he'll say when he hears about the singing thing."

"You're worried?" She was surprised. James seemed so cool, so confident, the spitting image of what a Gryffindor should be. Not the type to worry, ever.

But James nodded. "My parents' friends are always saying, 'Your son is the quidditch boy, you must be so proud.' Sometimes I don't want to be the quidditch boy. I just want to be…a boy."

Lily smiled with understanding. He didn't want to be the quidditch boy any more than she wanted to be the genius girl. They were both so much more than that… "I saw how you treated Dorcas at the audition yesterday," she said softly. "Do your friends know that guy?"

He shook his head. "To them, I'm the playmaker dude, and the prankster."

"Then they don't know enough about you, James." Lily paused, then decided it was time to share a confession of her own. "At my other schools, I was the freaky math girl. It's cool coming her and being…anyone I want to be. When I was singing with you, I just felt like…a girl."

"You even look like one, too." James joked.

She laughed, glad to have the seriousness of the moment lightened a bit. "Remember how in first year, you'd meet a kid, know nothing about them, but then ten seconds later were best friends, because you didn't have to anything but yourself?"

"Yeah…" James's voice was wistful. He started thinking about how his friendship with Sirius began.

"Singing with you felt like that," Lily said sincerely.

"I never thought about singing, that's for sure," James said. "Until you."

"So, you really want to do the callbacks?" she asked.

He thought about if for a moment as he looked at her. Really looked at her. Then he smiled. "Hey, just call me freaky callback boy."

She smiled, a glowing smile of pure happiness. "You're a cool guy, James. But nor for the reasons your friends think." He looked down, a little embarrassed, and she moved on quickly. "Thanks for showing me your top secret hiding place. Like first year." Then the bell rang, breaking the mood, and making James realize he was late. And that meant detention!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next day, Dorcas sat alone at the piano, playing with passion and energy. No one else as in the room. Just Dorcas and her music. Exactly the way she liked it.

James sat in the empty Gryffindor common room, practicing his audition song. He kind of liked the way his voice echoed. At that moment, Peter rounded a corner and slowed down to listen. He could've sworn he heard someone singing…

Meanwhile, Lily had found her own private spot with great acoustics: the girl's bathroom, her only company was occasionally Moaning Myrtle. Lily stood in front of the mirror and sang. Mary was heading for class when she thought she head the faint sound of singing. She turned her head to spot where it was coming from…there! She opened the bathroom door and went in, looking everywhere for the source of the music. She found…nothing. I've been rehearsing too much, Mary thought as she left the bathroom. I'm starting to hear that music everywhere I go! Lily took the disillusionment charm off herself, and smiled.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Later that day, in the school's rehearsal room, Dorcas played the piano for Lily and helped her with her phrasing. Then it was James's turn. He worked as hard as he could, but singing was harder than he thought. Just when he was getting frustrated beyond belief, Dorcas would stop to encourage him. Just quidditch, he thought. You've gotta keep practicing. And he started to sing again.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The other quidditch players were on the pitch, warming up for practice. Coach Potter kept checking his watch. Where was James? He frowned. Something was going on with that boy. Something weird. Something different. And it was getting in the way of his championship dream. Coach Potter didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. He would have liked it even less if he had known where James was. In detention…again.

The only bright side was that Lily was there too. They stole glances at each other as they painted scenery. Each one was smiling a secret smile. Each one was hearing the audition song in their heads.

Finally, detention was over. James raced on to the pitch, only to find that practice was over too. The players headed toward the locker room. Hoping to recover a bit from his absence, James said to his father, "I'm going to stay awhile, work on some shots."

Coach Potter nodded coldly in agreement. "Since you were late for practice…again…I think your teammates deserve a little extra effort from you." He gave James a hard look, then headed for his office.

James sighed. He mounted his broom, and started shooting towards the goal. Then Lily poked her head around the entrance to the pitch. He smiled in welcome, and waved her in. He lowered himself so he was hovering just above the ground. She entered cautiously, looking around with curiosity. "Wow, so this is your…real stage."

"I guess you could call it that," he said. "Or just a quidditch pitch." He tossed the quaffle to her, and motioned for her to get on to his broom.

Lily hesitated, but complied. She whispered in his ear, "Just so you know, I'm afraid of heights."

"Don't worry," James answered. "I won't let you go." They smiled at each other, and Lily took a shot. It went through the center goal post, and James turned to her in surprise. "Whoa…don't tell me you're good at hoops too?"

"I once scored one-hundred points in a Beauxbatons championship game," she said, straight-faced.

"Now way," he said, impressed.

"Yeah," she laughed, "the same day I invented moving pictures and butterbeer."

He laughed, retrieved the quaffle, took a shot, and missed. She stole the ball from him when he retrieved it again and said, "I've been rehearsing with Dorcas."

"I know," he said. "Me, too. And I was late for practice. So if I get kicked off the team, it'll be on your conscience."

Lily looked startled. "Hey, I-"

"Lily," James said, laughing. "Chill."

She gave him a stern look for teasing just as Coach Potter came back onto the pitch. He looked up to see Lily on the back of James's broom, and said, voice booming in the empty pitch, "Miss, I'm sorry, this is a closed practice."

James lowered the broom, and protested, "Dad, practice is over."

"Not until the last player leaves the pitch," the coach said. "Team rules."

Lily sensed the tension between them, dismounted James's broom, and quickly said, "Oh, I'm sorry, sir."

"Dad, this is Lily Evans," Troy said. Lily looked at the coach with interest. SO this was James's father…

The coach looked at her with disapproval. "Your detention buddy?" he said.

Okay. Lily knew when it was time to leave. "I'll see you later, James," she said. "Nice to meet you, Coach Potter."

"You as well, Miss Evans,." The coach said, as he gave her a stern look.

James faced his dad. "Detention was my fault, not hers."

"You haven't missed practice in four years," his father pointed out. "That girl turns up, and you're late twice."

James felt anger flare up in his chest. "'That girl' is named Lily, and she's very nice," he said sharply.

"Helping you miss practice doesn't make her 'very nice,'" his dad said, just as sharply. "Not in my book. Or you team's."

"She's not a problem, Dad," James said, frustrated. Why was his father-why was his coach-making such a big deal about this? "She's just…a girl."

"But you're not just 'a guy,' James." His father-and his coach-was equally frustrated. "You're the team leader, so what you do affects not only this team, but most of the school. Without you completely focused, we won't win against Slytherin next week. And playoff games don't come along all the time…they're something special.

Without warning, a series of memories ran through James's mind: Singing with Lily. Laughing with Lily. Talking with Lily. "A lot of things are special," he said.

"You're a playmaker, not a singer," his father reminded him.

Exasperated, James yelled, "Did you ever think maybe I could be both?" He turned abruptly and headed for the locker room. His dad watched him go, worried. He hoped he had been able to get through to James, but he feared he hadn't.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Inside the hall between the locker room and the gym, Sirius, Remus, and Frank huddled together. They had been listening, wide-eyed, to the confrontation between James and his father. Now they looked at one another and shook their heads. This was not good. This was not good at all.


	6. Confrontations and Interventions

**AN - **Hope you all like this chapter! I worked really hard on it. And just a note about when I update, I tend to update on the weekends mostly because I usually have busy weeks, but when I have free time, I might update during the week. So, mostly just look out for updates every weekend!**  
><strong>

**Summary** - What happens when High School Musical and Hogwarts mix? LilyxJames

**Disclaimer: **I'M NOT J.K. ROWLING, (aww :( dang it!) AND I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six – Confrontations and Interventions<span>

The next day, Sirius sat next to James at a study table in the library. Without even saying hello, he started right with the question on his mind—not to mention everyone else's on the team. "What spell has this elevated-IQ temptress girl cast that suddenly makes you want to be in a musical?"

"There's no spell, Padfoot. I just…did it," James sighed. "Who cares?"

"Who cares?" Sirius looked injured. "How about your most loyal best mate?"

The librarian glared at him. "Quiet in here, Mr. Black."

Sirius pointed at James. "It's him, Madam Pince, not me." Sirius turned back to James, his voice urgent now. "You're a quidditch boy, not a musical-singer person. Have you ever seen Michael Crawford on a cereal box?"

"Who on a what box?" James asked.

"Exactly my point," Sirius said, vindicated. "He is a muggle who was the Phantom of the Opera in a muggle play. The only reason I know about him is because anything muggle pisses my parents off. You never see pictures of people like him on cereal boxes, do you?" He didn't let James answer. "No, you don't you see muggle sportsmen." Sirius looked up to see Madam Pince heading in their direction. He leaned over and whispered, "How can you expect the rest of us to be focused on the game if you're off somewhere in fluffy dress robes singing in _Twinkle Towne_?"

"No one said anything about fluffy dress robes…" James sounded a little worried.

Sirius seized his advantage. "Maybe no yet, Prongs, but just wait! We need you, captain. Big-time."

The librarian was looming over them. "Mr. Black!"

Sirius pointed to James again. "I tried to tell him, Madam Pince!" he said, the picture of innocence. To further the illusion, he turned to James and added, "I really tried!" Then he crept away, followed by Madam Pince's accusing glare. James sat very still, thinking hard about what Sirius just said.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Inside the potions classroom, Marlene and the other members of the Potions Club were hard at work, when Sirius, Remus, and Frank entered. Sirius walked up to Marlene and said, "We need to talk."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The two groups were deep in conversation when Mary and Peter passed the open door of the Potions classroom. They stopped to look and listen. "Something isn't right," Mary said.

Peter nodded. "They must be trying to figure out a way for James and Lily to actually beat us out. The jocks rule most of the school, but if they get James into the musical, then they've conquered the entire student body."

"And if those potions dorks get Lily hooked up with James Potter, the Potions Club goes from drool to cool," Mary gasped. Her eyes narrowed, "Peter, we need to save our show from people who don't know the difference between a Holyhead Award and the Holyhead Harpies."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Back in the potions classroom, Sirius had finished making his pitch to Marlene and her team.

"You really think that's going to work, Black?" Marlene asked. The other members of the Potions club looked equally dubious.

"It's the only way to save James and Lily from themselves," Sirius said with certainty.

Marlene looked at her team for their input. After a brief pause, they all nodded. After all, they need Lily as much as the quidditch team needed James.

"We start tomorrow," Sirius said, satisfied.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next morning, as students poured in to the Great Hall, Sirius looked around secretively, as if on a Marauder mission. He spotted Marlene across the courtyard and gave a quick nod, in the best Marauder style. She rolled her eyes at his, well, marauderness, and met him in a corner.

"My watch says seven forty-five Hogwarts standard time," he said in a hushed tone. "Are we synched?"

Marlene never wore a watch. She had an infallible inner clock. "Whatever."

"Then we are on go-mode for lunch?" Sirius asked. "Exactly 12:05?"

She nodded and handed him a small magic device with a cloaked camera device. "Yes, Sirius," she said repressively. "We're a go. But we're not all Marauders, okay?"

He grinned. "I can dream, can't I?" And they were off.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

At exactly 12:05, the students were let out of class for lunch. Dozens of students headed to the Great Hall, but James headed for the locker room. He arrived to find his whole team waiting for him. As he stepped in the room, Frank closed the door behind him and stood in front of it, blocking it with his body.

Sirius stood in the center of the room next to a table covered with quidditch trophies and moving photos. He picked one of the photos and held it up for James to see. "'Spider' Bill Natrine, class of '69," Sirius said. "MVP, league championship game." He pointed to a trophy from that game.

Remus held up the next photo. "Sam Nettler, class of '72," he said. "Known far and wide as 'Sammy Slamma-Jamma' Beater, captain, MVP, league championship game." He pointed to that trophy as Frank picked up the next photo.

"'Thunderclap' Hap Haddon, '75," Frank said and pointed to the relevant trophy. "Led the Gryffindor's to back-to-back school championships. A legend."

"Yes, legends, one and all," Sirius said, underlining the theme. "And do you think any of these Gryffindor legends became legends by getting involved in the Hogwarts musical auditions, just days before the league championship playoffs?"

The team stared intently at James, and chanted in unison, "Getcha head in the game!"

"These Gryffindor legends became legends because they never took their eye off the prize," Sirius said. He was on a roll.

The team chanted again. "Getcha head in the game!"

Sirius turned to the team and asked, "Now, who was the first second year ever to be a starting player?"

The team smiled as one. "James!" they yelled.

Sirius nodded. "So who voted him our team captain for this year?"

"Us!" the team yelled.

"And who is going to get their sorry arses kicked in Friday's Championship game against our mortal enemies the Slytherins if James is worried about an audition?" Sirius asked.

"We are," the team said together, depressed.

"Hey, there are seven of us on this team," James protested. "Not just me."

Sirius raised one eyebrow. "Just twelve? I think you're forgetting a very important eighth member of this team—" He pulled out another photo.

It was a black-and-white moving photo of a kid in a quidditch uniform. From the style of the uniform—and the style of the hair—it was clear this photo was old school. James took a good look. His jaw dropped. "That's my dad…" he whispered.

Sirius propped the photo against an old trophy. "Yes, James, Gryffindor quidditch champion, class of 1948. Champion…father—and now coach. A winning tradition like no other."

James looked around at his team. What was going on? He felt as if the team was trying to deprogram him or something.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Meanwhile, Lily and the rest of the Potions Club had gathered in the Potions classroom. Marlene was pointing to a series of photos and sketched on the chalkboard. They showed the process of evolution, Marlene style. Marlene was very smart, and even though she was pure blood, she knew a lot about muggle culture, and since Lily was a muggle-born, she decided to use some examples that might be more relatable to her.

She lectured, "From lowly Neanderthal and Cro-Magnon, to early warriors and wizards, medieval knights and wizards…all leading to…" she unscrolled the poster of a professional quidditch player's body, with James's head taped on it. "…lunkhead quidditch man! Yes our culture worshipped the aggressor throughout the ages and we end up with spoiled, overpaid, bonehead athletes who contribute little to civilization other than goals and saves. That is the inevitable world of James Potter."

Lily smiled, not knowing what was coming.

Marlene went to another wall, saying, "But the path of the mind, the path we are on…ours is the path that has brought the world these people—" She pointed to photos as she called out each name. "Nicholas Flamel…Albus Dumbledore…Madame Curie…Bathilda Bagshot…Minevra McGonagall, and so many others who the world reveres."

Lily nodded. There was no doubt those were admirable people. "But…what has this…I've got Dorcas waiting for me to rehearse…"

"Lily, James Potter represents one side of evolution…lunkhead basketball man," Marlene explained patiently. "And our side, the side of education and accomplishment, is the future of civilization. That's the side where you belong."

In the locker room, James was doing his best to defend himself to the team. "If you guys don't know that I'll put one hundred and ten percent of my guts into that game, then you don't know me at all."

"Well, we just thought—" Sirius began.

"I'll tell you what I thought," James interrupted. "I thought you were my friends—win together, lose together…teammates."

Sirius tried to explain their side of the story. "But suddenly the girl and the singing—" He was standing net to Marlene's magical camera device.

James sighed, tired of discussing this and tired of defending himself. "I'm for the team, I've always been for the team. She's just someone I met…"

James didn't know it, but the magical camera was transmitting live feed of everything he was saying to the potions classroom…

…where Lily, Marlene, and the rest of the Potions Club watched what James was saying.

"…The singing thing is nothing, probably just a way to keep my nerves down, it doesn't mean anything to me," James was saying. "You're my guys…and this is our team…Lily's not important. I'll forget the audition, forget her, and we'll go get that championship. Everyone happy now?"

Marlene froze the image. "Behold," she said. "Lunkhead quidditch man. So, Lily…we'd love to have you for the Potions competition."

Lily stared at the frozen image on Marlene's magic screen, crushed by what James said. They had shared so much—surely it had meant something to him?

The other girls awkwardly shuffled toward the door. No one looked at Lily. On her way out, Marlene said, "Do you want to grab some lunch?"

Lily shook her head. She just wanted to be alone.

Marlene nodded and left.

Just then, Lily heard noise coming from the courtyard down the hall. She went to the door, and looked down the hall. She saw an impromptu pep rally. The Gryffindor quidditch team was swarming around James, trying to pump him up for the big game.

Lily felt so sad, so alone. And, just as she had been doing since New Year's Eve, she started to express herself in song.

"_It's funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here_

_But all I want is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen_

'_Cause now I have to pretend_

_That I don't really care_"

She left the potions classroom to walk around the almost empty castle.

"_I thought you were my fairytale_

_My dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_That's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_"

The halls of Hogwarts were filled with trophy cases, banners, and murals. All she wanted was to get away from the Gryffindor spirit, and it was impossible.

"_I can't believe_

_That I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating_

_While I was falling_

_And I didn't mind_

_When there was me and you_

_I thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you_"

She finally got to the common room, and was heading up to her dormitory when James came up to her. He was beaming, filled with energy and high spirits from the pep rally.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he called.

She didn't look at him.

"Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about, okay?" he went on.

"And here it is," she interrupted him. "I know what it's like to carry the load with friends. I get it. You've got your boys, James. It's okay. So we're good."

"Good about what?" he asked, puzzled. "I need to talk to you about the final callbacks."

She tried to smile. It was better if she ended this now, rather than let him do it. She could act like it was all her own idea. At least, she thought, I'll still have my pride…

"I don't want to do the callbacks, either," she said quickly. "Who were we kidding? You've got your team, and now, I've got my team. I'll do the Potions competition, and you win your championship. It's where we belong." She smiled bravely. "Go, Gryffindor."

Now James was the one who was bewildered and hurt. "But, I don't—"

Lily didn't let him finish, "Me either," she said firmly.

She pulled the sheet music from her bag, handed it to him, and walked away.

"Lily!" James called.

She didn't respond. The bell rang, signaling the start of the next class. James stared after her, stunned and hurt.


	7. Resolutions and Plans

**AN - **Hope you all like this chapter! Reviews please! I'd really appreciate them! Note: I decided to change Mary and Peter to step-siblings. I think that it'll make it a lot easier when I do the sequel. (Yes, that's right, I'm doing HSM 2!)**  
><strong>

**Summary** - What happens when High School Musical and Hogwarts mix? LilyxJames

**Disclaimer: **I'M NOT J.K. ROWLING, (aww :( dang it!) AND I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 – Resolutions and Plans<span>

Over the next few days, Lily and James became more and more depressed. Lily thought James had dumped her. James thought Lily dumped him. And, even though their friends tried to cheer them up, nothing worked.

One day, during free time, Sirius, Remus, Frank, and some other students were goofing around near the lake tossing around a quaffle. They were passing it in a circle, fast and slick, just like the Chudley Cannons did during their practices. Laughing, they waved at James, inviting him to join them. But James ignored them and headed over towards Hagrid's hut to talk with the half-giant. He was moving steadily away from his friends.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

That evening, James was on the quidditch pitch shooting goals alone. He missed a few easy goals, slammed the quaffle to the pitch, flew to the ground, and started to kick the quaffle in anger. His father watched from the stands, worried. He knew something was wrong. He also knew it wasn't the right time to try to find out what it was.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

In the sixth year girl dormitories, Lily was sitting in her bed. Her books surrounded her, but she wasn't reading. Instead she was gazing out the window at the starts and trying not to cry.

Marlene opened the door, holding a note. She held it out to Lily, indicating the note was for her. Lily just shook her head.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next day, Lily and James happened to pass each other in the Great Hall. They glanced at each other, then away…then defused the awkward moment by moving on without saying a world.

Sirius and Marlene saw the exchange from opposite ends of the Gryffindor table. They looked at each other and nodded. They'd seen enough. They could see the effect of what they'd done and they knew they'd screwed up, big-time.

Now they had to try and fix it…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

James was sitting by himself in his marauder hiding spot, glumly eating a sandwich. He heard footsteps, and Sirius, Remus, and Frank appeared.

"How'd you find me?" James asked them.

Sirius whispered to James, "I checked the Map," and then he added, "We just had another team meeting, Prongs," Sirius said.

"Wonderful," James answered. He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Sirius swallowed hard. "We had a meeting about how we haven't been acting like a team. Us, not you. The singing thing—"

"I don't want to talk about it," James said, shortly.

"We just want you to know that we're going to be there cheering for you," Sirius finished.

James looked up, surprised. "Huh?"

Remus nodded furiously. "Yeah, Prongs, if singing is something you want to do, we should be boosting you up, not tearing you down."

"Win or lose, we're teammates," Sirius added. "That's what we're about. Even if you turn out to be the worst singer in the world—"

"—which we don't know, because we haven't actually heard you sing," Frank pointed out.

James sighed. It was great to finally have the support of his mates, but id didn't mean anything anymore. "And you're not going to hear me sing because Lily won't even talk to me, and I don't know why."

Sirius and the boys exchanged uneasy glances. "We do," Sirius finally said.

Remus pulled a bag of cookies from his bag, and offered them to James. "Baked these fresh today. Want to try one before we tell you the rest?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Inside the potions classroom, Marlene and Potions Club surrounded Lily.

"We're worse than jerks," Marlene was saying earnestly, "because we're mean jerks. We thought James Potter and the singing thing was killing our changes to have you on our Potions team."

"Why talk about it?" Lily said curtly. "I heard what he had to say. I'm on your team now. Done."

"No," Marlene sighed. "Not done." She hesitated, then admitted, "Sirius knew he could get James to say things that would make you want to forget about the callbacks. We planned it. And we're embarrassed and sorry."

Lily absorbed the shock of that, but she said, "No one forced James to say anything." She took a deep breath, and went on bravely. "And, you know what? It's okay. We should be preparing for the competition now. So, it's time to move on."

Marlene shook her head. She couldn't let this defeatist attitude go unchallenged. "No, it's not," she said in ringing tones. "The Potions competition is…whatever. How you feel about us, and James, that's something else."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

That night, when everyone was sleeping, James snuck out and grabbed his broom. He flew up to the window of the sixth year girl dormitories, specifically Lily's window. He tapped on her window, and Lily shot out of bed. She looked out the window, saw James, and laid back down. James sighed, and tapped again.

Agitated, Lily opened the window.

"What do you want, James? I don't feel like talking to you right now," Lily said.

"Lily, listen," James started, but Lily interrupted,

"No, it's one o'clock in the morning, James, and we have class tomorrow. I'm going to bed." Lily started to walk back to her bed, but stopped short when James started to talk.

"I made a mistake, Lily Evans, and I need to let you know that," he started. Lily slowly started to turn around. When he noticed this, he continued to talk, "What you heard the other day…none of that is true. I was sick of my friends riding me about singing with you, and I said things I knew would shut them up. I didn't mean any of it."

"You sounded pretty convincing to me," Lily said coolly.

James looked up, "The guy you met on vacation is way more me than the guy who said those stupid things."

"James, the whole singing thing is making the whole school crazy," Lily sighed. "You said yourself, everyone is treating you different because of it."

James hovered closer to her window, "Maybe that's because I don't want to be the basketball guy anymore," he argued. "They can't handle it. That's not my problem, it's theirs."

Lily walked closer to the window, and looked James in the eyes. "But, your dad—"

"This isn't about my dad," he said, still talking into the phone. "This is about how I feel. And I'm not letting the team down…They let e down. I'm going to sing. What about you?"

"I don't know, James."

"You need to say yes," he said. "Because I have something for you."

Lily looked confused. "What do you mean?"

James opened his mouth to talk, but Alice, one of Lily's dorm mates shifted in her bed. Lily looked frantic, and motioned for James to leave, but he shook his head no.

He held out his hand, and whispered, "Do you trust me, Lily?"

She hesitated a moment before clutching his hand. He pulled her out of the window, and onto the back of his broom. He flew them out over the lake, and under the stars. They hovered over the lake, and James turned to face her. He began to sing to her, directly, sweetly, and honestly.

"_It's the start of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you…oh_

_And now…lookin' in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_"

Lily looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"It's a pair audition," he reminded her. Then he pulled out the sheet music from his back picket, and handed it to her. After a long shared look, Lily started to smile.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next few days were a whirlwind of activity for both of them. James led quidditch practice with energy and authority, back on top of his game. Lily ran through more theories and potions with the Potions clubs, more focused and impressive than they had ever seen her. Then they would run out of their separate practices, meet in the hall, and dash for the rehearsal room to rehearse with Dorcas.

One day, Mary and Ryan came out of their own rehearsal, and heard Lily and James singing.

"Wow, they sound good," Peter said.

Mary turned on him. "We have to do something. Our callback is on Thursday, the quidditch game and the Potions competition are on Friday." She stopped. An idea—a good idea, possibly a great idea—was forming. "Too bad all of these events weren't happening on the same day, at the same time."

"Well, that wouldn't work," Peter said with his usual naïveté, "because then James and Lily wouldn't make the callback."

Mary gave him a look, and waited fro the implications to sink into her stepbrother's dim brain.

Finally, his face lit up and he said, "I'm proud to call you my sister."

Later, Mary and Peter cornered Professor McGonagall, and spent some minutes talking earnestly to her.

Finally, McGonagall said, "So if you're telling me, as co-presidents of the Drama Club, that changing the callbacks is what's best for our theater program…I might actually agree." Even though McGonagall loved quidditch, and wanted to see her Gryffindor's win, she couldn't have her musical tampered with.

She walked away. Peter scratched his head. "Was that a yes?" he asked his sister.

She gave him a wink that said, "Mission accomplished."

What they didn't notice—because they never noticed Dorcas—was that the shy young composer was standing nearby, and had witnessed the entire thing. Including the wink.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next morning, James and Lily got to the Great Hall early so they could meet Dorcas, and work in a little more rehearsal. They found her standing in front of the announcements board, her face ashen.

The sign on the board said: MUSICAL AUDITIONS RESCHEDULED TO FRIDAY 3:30 P.M.

James and Lily started glumly at those fatal words.

"Same time as the game—" James said.

"And the Potions competition—" Lily added.

Sirius and Marlene—accompanied, as always, by the quidditch team and the Potions Club, respectively—gathered behind James and Lily.

"Well, I just don't know why they would do that," Marlene said, honestly puzzled.

"I smell a rat named Minnie," Sirius said, darkly.

"Actually, I think it's two rats, neither of them named…'Minnie'?" Dorcas said, puzzled by who Minnie was.

Everyone turned to see who had spoken. It took a minute—the petite Dorcas was almost lost among all the quidditch players who towered over her.

"Do you know something about this, small person?" Sirius asked.

Dorcas nodded. "Professor McGonagall might think she's protecting the show, but Peter and Mary are pretty much only concerned with protecting themselves."

Sirius's face tightened with anger. "Do you know what I'm going to do those two over-moussed show cats—"

"Nothing," James said quickly, taking command. "We're not going to do anything to them." He grinned. "Except sing, maybe."

James looked at each member of the quidditch team and Potions Club. "This is only going to happen if we all work together," he said. "Who's in?"

The teams eyeballed each other. Then Sirius held up a hand. Marlene high-fived it. Everyone broke out into grins. They were in.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

On the day of the callback auditions, quidditch championship game, and the Potions competition, emotions were running high.

To demonstrate their newfound sense of solidarity, Sirius and the quidditch boys presented Marlene with a cake that Remus had baked. The icing read: "Potion Competition Today—Support Brain Fame!"

In return, Marlene and her girls handed Sirius a banner that magically changed colors, and said: "Go Gryffindor Lions!"

Professor McGonagall watched them sardonically. How lovely, she thought. The quidditch boys and the brainiac girls are making nice…

Then Sirius and the boys walked up to Mary and Peter, and opened their cloaks. Each one had a letter on a shirt under, spelling out the message: "Go, Drama Club!"

Sirius gave Mary a huge smile, while Peter was trying to read the message.

McGonagall looked around at the banner, the cake, the boys with the letter shirts, and smiled in spite of herself.

"Well, it seems we Lions are in for an interesting afternoon," she said drily. But her eyes were twinkling.


	8. The Plan Unfolds…The Callbacks

**AN - **Hey guys, sorry I've disappeared for a while! School has been hectic, and I just got back from a community service trip. I'll try to update whenever I can, I still have a really busy summer! Reviews please! (And, by the way, only one more chapter left until part 2!)

**Summary** - What happens when High School Musical and Hogwarts mix? LilyxJames

**Disclaimer: **I'M NOT J.K. ROWLING, (aww :( dang it!) AND I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 – The Plan Unfolds…The Callbacks

At three o'clock, the halls of Hogwarts were empty. Quiet filled the school. There was a sense of anticipation—and then the bell rang.

Classroom doors burst open, and student rushed into the halls. The school was buzzing with excitement.

On the quidditch pitch, the stands were full of students from each house, cheering and clapping. The school choir was singing, and the band was playing their instruments. The cheerleaders were dancing up a storm, banners were waving in the air…It was time to decide who were champions, once and for all!

In the locker room, James sat alone on a bench. The rest of the team had run onto the court. He could hear the crowd being whipped into a frenzy. All those hours of practice, all those drills, all that training…it all came down to this night.

His dad came into the room. "How are you feeling, James?"

"Nervous." James had to be honest.

"Me, too," his dad said, smiling. "Wish I could suit up, and play beside you today."

James grinned slightly. "Hey, you had your turn."

His father looked at him seriously. "Do you know what I want from you today?"

James nodded. His dad didn't have to tell him. "A championship."

His dad looked James straight in the eyes. "That'll happen or it won't," he said gently. "What I want is for you to have fun. I know about all the pressure, and probably too much of it has come from me. All I really want is to watch my son having the time of his life, playing the game we both love. Give me that, and I'll sleep with a smile tonight, no matter how the score comes out."

James looked at his father. A strange feeling of relief spread through him. "Thanks, coa—" He corrected himself. "—Dad." His father smiled at him and walked away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chalkboards had been set up on each side of the potions classroom as the first round of the Potions competition, potions theory, got ready to begin. The walls were lined with tables where contestants could conduct experiments. A few dozen chairs had been set out for judges and spectators.

As the clock ticked down, each team gathered for a final briefing.

In the Great Hall turned theater, Dorcas played random tunes on the piano as a few spectators wandered into the large theater. Peter and Mary did bizarre actor-prep exercises backstage: opening their mouths wide, uttering weird vocalizations, and falling back into each other's arms to demonstrate their absolute trust in each other.

In the potions classroom, the potions teams, all wearing lab cloaks, faced off for the opening bell. Lily stood at a blackboard poised to begin. The moderator signaled "go," and she and the start of the competing team began scribbling theories as fast as they could.

In the theater, McGonagall was making yet another speech. "Casting the leads of a show is both a challenge and responsibility, a joy and a burden," she said. "I commend you, and all young artists who hold out for the moon, the sun, and the stars—"

The five kids sitting in the theater just stared at her. They didn't have clue about what she meant. McGonagall sighed, and tried to end on a grand note. "So…shall we soar together?" She checked her clipboard, just for form's sake, and called out, "Peter and Mary?"

The stepbrother-and-sister team made a grand entrance as their recorded music started.

"_I believe in dreamin'_

_Shooting for the stars"_

"_Baby to be number one_

_You've got to raise the bar"_

From the very fist note, it was clear that this was a two-person show, with light cues, and choreography and moves that would put most professional dancers to shame.

"_Kickin' and a scratchin'_

_Grinding out my best"_

"_Anything it takes to climb_

_The ladder of success"_

As they started singing the chorus, Mary and Peter moved into all0out choreography, with kicks, spins, turns and leaps.

"_Work our tails off everyday…"_

Meanwhile, on the pitch, the two teams, Gryffindor and Slytherin, who would be battling for the championship, finally faced each other in the center of the pitch. This was it—all the training, all the practice drills, all the pep talks led up to this…very…moment…

The ref threw the quaffle for opening play, and the game began! From the very fist seconds, the crowd was going crazy.

Even the potions classroom, the Potions Club team could hear the crowd noise. Everyone except Lily, that is. She was standing at the board, totally focused on what she had to do. As the timer ticked down, she and her opponent wrote formulas as quickly as possible.

Just one last word and—she finished seconds ahead of her opponent and slammed the timer button, stopping the clock.

The moderator quickly checked her answer, then nodded. Points to the Hogwarts Potions club! As everyone cheered Lily, whose face was flushed with victory, Marlene peeked at the clock. It was 3:35 P.M.

She quietly moved over to her magic notebook, and murmured a spell under her breath then said, "All right, Lions, time for an orderly exit from the pitch…"

Immediately, the words "spell transmitted" appeared in her notebook. On the pitch, a small magical device on the score counter and the commentators microphone started to blink…the mission had begun!

Suddenly, the score counter made a strange noise, and the numbers started to change rapidly. The scoreboard then began to flash. The pitch began to flash on and off, and then all of the goal posts began to sink into the ground.

The players stopped midgame, baffled as to what was happening, and descended to stand on the pitch ground.

Headmaster Dumbledore didn't know what was happening wither, but he did know the school policy. He quickly cast the soronus charm on himself, and his magically enhanced voice said, "Well, we seem to be having a magical gremlin here. I can assure you that we well have this figured out. In the meantime, per safety regulations, we all need to make an orderly exit from the pitch."

As the pitch slowly emptied, Sirius grinned a private grin. Phase one of the mission had executed!

Back in the Potions classroom, Marlene quickly cast another charm and a cauldron, set-up for a later part of the competition, started to gurgle, which created a pressure that popped the top off of the cauldron—which released a terrible smell in the room.

Marlene smiled in quiet satisfaction as she saw first the moderator, then the spectators begin to react to the smell. Within seconds, everyone had rushed out of the room. Marlene nodded. Phase two had just been completed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

In the theater, Mary and Peter were blissfully unaware of the other dramas that were taking place in the school. They ended their song with just as much energy as when they had started. They knew they had done phenomenally well, and they took extravagant bows.

"Do you see why we love theater, people?" McGonagall said, almost overcome with pride and joy in her star pupils. "Well done."

She made a quick check of her list and then asked, in a offhand voice, "James Potter and Lily Evans?" She looked around. "James…Lily?"

But there was no sign of them.

Dorcas looked around nervously. "They'll be here!"

McGonagall shook her head with little regret. "The theater, as I've often pointed out, waits for no one. I'm sorry."

Dorcas gave one more despairing glance at the door, but there was still no sign of her friends. She sank back onto the piano bench, crushed.

"Okay, we're done here," McGonagall said briskly, drawing a line through James and Lily's names. "Congratulations to all. The cast will be posted." McGonagall began to pack up. Maybe she'd be able to catch the end of the quidditch game, she thought.

Slowly, Dorcas picked up her music folder, and left the stage, totally dejected.

Then James and Lily came dashing in from opposite sides of the theater.

"Professor McGonagall! We're here!" James yelled.

"I called your names," McGonagall said sternly. "Twice."

"Please." Lily couldn't believe it. After all their work, all their planning…

The drama teacher was firm. "Rules are rules."

But, as she turned to go, she saw that something different, unexpected, in fact, altogether astounding was happening. The theater was staring to fill people: students and spectators from the quidditch game and the potions competition; all the members of the quidditch team, led by Sirius Black; all the members of the Potions Club, led by Marlene McKinnon…they were all coming to watch the auditions!

Mary and Peter and watched the gathering crowd, confused. This wasn't part of their plan! Still, the theater is all about dealing with the unexpected, so Mary quickly said, "We'll be happy to do our number again for our fellow students, Professor McGonagall."

The professor shook her head, still watching with amazement as her theater filled to capacity. "I don't know what's going on here. But, in any event, it's far too late, and we don't have a pianist."

Mary and Peter smiled, relieved. Peter looked at James and shrugged. "Oh, well, that's showbiz," he said happily.

Desperate, James said, "We'll sing without music."

Then they heard a voice—previously a timid voice, now a surprisingly bold one—call out, "Oh, no you won't!" Dorcas charged onto the stage. "Pianist here, Professor McGonagall!"

Mary gave her a warning glance. "You really don't want to do that."

Dorcas sat her jaw. She had enough of taking orders from egotistical drama queens. "Oh, yes, I really do!" Dorcas did not know where this sudden courage came from; perhaps she should've been sorted in to Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff. Nevertheless, she opened the piano lid with a flourish, and took her seat. "Ready onstage!"

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened with delight. "Now…_that's_ showbiz!"

James and Lily picked up their microphones and turned to face the theater. It was packed with people, all waiting to hear them sing.

As Lily looked out at all those eager faces, she felt her face turn red. Then her knees got weak, and her stomach flipped over, and she thought she might faint.

Their first audition had been for McGonagall, and they hadn't even known she was listening! Now she had to face this crowd.

Dorcas hit a piano key, waiting for James and Lily's nod that they were ready to being. No one nodded. Lily was standing absolutely still, as if she were frozen.

Dorcas started to play, hoping that music would help relax Lily, and that she would start singing. But Lily couldn't even open her mouth. Dorcas stopped playing, and looked at James. What should I do?

James looked at Lily, and she covered her mike and said, "I can't do it, James. Not with all these people staring at me."

James glanced at the crows. People were starting to look confused. They were murmuring to each other, "What's wrong? Is she all right?"

He turned back to Lily, and whispered, "Look at me, right at me. Like the first time we sang together, like first year, remember?"

She did. And when she looked into James's eyes, he looked back the same way he did at the karaoke contest. The spark of magic flared up again, but brighter and stronger. Lily could feel herself relax. She could feel herself smile…

James took her hand, then made a signal to Dorcas, and she started playing again. James sang, heartfelt:

"_We're soaring, flying_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_"

Then Lily began to sing her part:

"_If we're trying, yeah, we're breaking free_"

The two smiled at each other; James continued to sing to Lily.

"_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different_

_Than who we are"_

Lily smiled even wider, and sang the next to lines:

"_Creating space between us_

_Till we're separate hearts"_

Then they sang together, in perfect harmony.

"_But your faith_

_It gives me strength, strength to believe"_

As they continued, their confidence—and trust in each other—grew. They began to sing as though they were the only ones in the room.

"_We're breaking free_

_We're soaring, flying_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying, yeah, we're breaking free"_

"_Can you feel it building?_

_Like a wave, the ocean you can't control"_

"_Connected by a feeling, oh_

_In our very souls, oh"_

Everyone in the theater was transfixed by the powerful, real emotion that James and Lily were expressing through the song.

"_Rising till it lifts us up_

_So everyone can see"_

"_We're breaking free_

_We're soaring, flying_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach"_

"_If we're trying, yeah, we're breaking free_

_Oh, we're breaking free"_

"_Running,_

_Climbing,_

_To get to that place_

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_So, we're breaking free_

_We're breaking free_

_Oh, yeah"_

Coach Potter wandered into the theater, wondering impatiently when the magical malfunction would be fixed, and the game could resume. He looked at the stage—and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His son was singing, in public, and—he was really, really good!

"_More than hope_

_More than fate_

_This is true_

_This is fate_

_And together we see it coming"_

"_More than you_

_More than me_

_Not a want_

_But a need_

_Both of us breaking free"_

Throughout the theater, the music was casting its spell. The brainiac girls glanced at the quidditch boys, and the two groups exchanged friendly smiles. The slackers nodded to the drama kids—hey, if this is musical theater, it's cool, man. All the different groups, usually so separate were united as they watched a completely unlikely pair—James dressed in quidditch warm-ups and Lily wearing a lab cloak—sing to each other with genuine emotion.

James and Lily sang their hearts out, raising the energy level even more.

"_We're soaring, flying_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying, yeah, we're breaking free_

_Breaking free"_

"_We're running,_

_Oh, climbing,_

_To get to that place_

_To be all that we can be,_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free,_

_We're breaking free, oh yeah_"

James and Lily looked at each other, joined hands again, and sang the last few lines of the song to each other with a great amount of emotion.

"_You know the world can see us,_

_In a way that's_

_Different than who we are_"

As the song ended, James and Lily gazed into each other's eyes. For one long moment, there was total silence. Then Dorcas stood up, and began applauding. So did Coach Potter. McGonagall called out "Bravo!" and "Brava!" over and over again. And then the entire crowd was on their feet, roaring their approval.

Even Peter and Mary started applauding—then they caught themselves and quickly stopped.

Before the applause ended, James and Lily gave each other a quick hug. Then James gave Lily a kiss on the cheek, and she flushed. Then they rushed off. After all, they had some unfinished business to attend to…


	9. Celebrations

**AN - Here's the last chapter for part one of High School Musical Hogwarts Style! Hope you like! Review please! xoxo**

**Summary** - What happens when High School Musical and Hogwarts mix? LilyxJames

**Disclaimer: **I'M NOT J.K. ROWLING, (aww :( dang it!) AND I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9 – Celebrations<span>

It was the last seconds of the game, and both teams knew it. The Gryffindor were behind, but if James scored one more goal, it wouldn't matter if the Slytherin seeker caught the snitch like he was about to do.

James suddenly flew across the pitch heading for the goal, quaffle in hand. Just as he had practiced, he faked right, went left, shot the quaffle, and…GOAL! The Slytherin seeker had just caught the snitch, but James had made the goal only seconds before. GRYFFINDOR HAD WON!

In the melee that followed (All of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws had ran to the field), Coach Potter found his son and gave him a huge hug. McGonagall fought her way through the crowd. As she approached the coach, the old adversaries eyed each other for a moment…then they grinned, and gave each other a high-five.

As Lily got close to James, he called out, "What about your team?"

"We won, too," she said, excited and happy. They hugged each other in congratulations, and just as they were leaning in for a kiss, Sirius handed the quaffle to James.

"Team voted you the game ball, Captain," he said. They high-fived each other, then he turned to Marlene. "So…you're going with me to the after-party, right?"

"Like on a date?" Marlene asked, shocked.

"Must be your lucky day," Sirius grinned.

She laughed, and nodded. A week ago, she would've disagreed, but now…maybe Sirius was right. Maybe it was her lucky day.

As Lily walked towards the exit of the pitch, beaming, Mary came up to her. "Well, congratulations," Mary said. "I guess I'm going to be the understudy in case you can't make one of the shows, so…break a leg."

Lily looked startled. Mary smiled—a real smile this time—and explained, "Relax, in theater, that means good luck."

And now, Lily smiled a real smile, too. As she moved on, Remus saw his chance and moved in on Mary.

"Sorry you didn't get the lead, Mary," he said. "But, you're still really, really, bloody good. I admire you so much."

"And why wouldn't you?" asked Mary, who hadn't changed into a completely different person, after all. "Now, bye-bye."

He shyly held out a bag of cookies. "I baked these for you…" She took them as if they were her due, and walked away.

James found Dorcas in the crows, and handed her the quaffle. "Composer, here's our game ball. You deserve it…playmaker."

Dorcas nearly fainted. James Potter was handing _her_ the game ball! She got dizzy, just thinking about how much her life had changed in one short week. Dizzy and very, very happy. She broke into a huge grin, and threw the ball into the air…

And when it came down, Hogwarts was a different place. It was a place where punk kids could talk to brainiacs, and jocks could hang out with drama kids. It was a place where everybody could follow the beat of their own drum, and other people would cheer them on. In other words, it was a place where people could have fun…together.

And what better way to celebrate a Gryffindor victory than in song?

"_We're all in this together_

_That's the way we do it_

_Let's get to it,_

_Come on, everyone!"_

After the huge celebration ended, and most people had headed off to the after party (including a very smitten Lily and James), people were still milling around laughing, talking, and getting to know people they had never even noticed before.

That's when Mary came flying into the crowd, pushing people out of the way to get to Remus.

"Your cookies are genius!" she yelled. "The best things I've ever tasted. Will you make more for me, Remus?"

Remus grinned. Of course he would bake for he! In fact…he waggled his eyebrows and said slyly, "I might even make you a crème brûlée."

**xoxox**

End of Part 1

**And that's the end of part one! I do have a part two (based on high school musical two), so if you want me to post that write in a review!**


End file.
